


Never Have I Ever

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [23]
Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Costars, Crushes, Ellen show, F/M, Fake backstory, Friendship, OFC - Freeform, reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Ellen loves a good game of Never Have I Ever





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Request - Can I get a Chris Evans and reader on Ellen? Obvious sexual tension, Ellen is super into it? Artist interpretation is of course wanted and welcome.. <3

Y/N was beyond excited. As if this hadn’t been a crazy enough year, getting cast in a hit comedy series as well as the newest Marvel hit, Avengers Infinity War, she had been booked to go some of the best parties and chat shows. Namely, Ellen. She loved Ellen and when she was off she loved to watch it. Now she was famous she got the chance to meet one of her idols it was beyond exciting. She was stood backstage listening to her introduction. As Ellen finished speaking the music started and Y/N began to walk out and join the host dancing as she went. When she reached Ellen she embraced her before the couple sat down and the audience’s clapping died down.

Ellen pulled no punches and immediately went into interview mode whilst retaining her bubbly, friendly self. They talked about the new film and her recurrent stint on the hit comedy Brooklyn 99. Y/N felt so calm and the audience were so welcoming any nerves she had about coming on the show were disappearing. She was totally relaxed. What a fool.

Ellen pushed her on crushes and cast gossip which she tactfully avoided which the host sensed and swiftly changed tact to talking about pranking on set. She was just relaxing and getting in the swing of the interview pair of hands clasped her on her shoulders and shrieked behind her causing her to scream louder than she anticipated. The audience broke into uproarious laughter as did Ellen before Y/N turned and found a laughing Chris Evans bent over and clutching his left boob.

‘You little!’ Y/N said as she stood and slapped Chris playfully on the arm as she started to laugh too. Ellen was almost crying with laughter as the two greeted each other. As the raucous laughter died down and another chair appeared for her costar to sit down.  
‘Hey,’ Chris murmured in her ear with a smile as he said, ‘sorry about that.’  
‘No problem, but it’s on Evans,’ she said with a giggle.  
‘Hey,’ Ellen said still smirking, ‘thanks Chris for joining us.’  
‘No problem, no problem,’ Chris said, ‘always a pleasure to be on…and to scare people.’  
‘I’m never going to forgive you for this Evans,’ Y/N chuckled.  
‘Strong words Y/N,’ Ellen chuckled, ‘anyway! Now for a game.’  
Ellen reached behind her and started to fish down the side of her chair before she produced 3 paddles that Y/N immediately recognised for being ‘Never Have I Ever’ props. Chris elicited a groan and leant against Y/N’s shoulder as Ellen handed out the paddles.  
‘Right so this game is called ‘Never Have I Ever’ and the object is to-’  
‘Completely humiliate us,’ Y/N quipped with a coy smile.  
‘Damn straight,’ Ellen said, ‘the rules are that I ask questions and we all raise our paddles whether we have or haven’t. The first question, never have I ever skinny dipped?’ A spattering of laughter came from the audience and a wolf whistle or two as Chris raised his ‘I have’ paddle, whilst Ellen and Y/N denied it. ‘You seem to have impressed a few people there Evans,’ Y/N chuckled as Ellen continued, ‘Never Have I ever ‘Netflix and Chilled’. The wooing from the crowd was louder this time as a definitive blush crept up on Y/N’s face as she raised her ‘I have’ paddle. Chris looked at her with a grin before he raised his ‘I have’ paddle. Ellen laughed at the both of them before raised her ‘I haven’t’ paddle and saying with a chuckle, ‘I’m married, we watch Netflix and fall asleep. Okay, last question… never have I ever had a crush on a co-star?’

Chris and Y/N blushed deep crimson and glanced at each other thinking no one noticed. Ellen was loving it. She watched as the two of them rose their ‘I Have’ paddles with small grins. ‘Really?’ Ellen asked, ‘do tell.’  
‘Nice try Ellen,’ Chris laughed causing her to frown and the audience to laugh, ‘they don’t even know, I’m not going to tell you.’  
‘Why don’t you tell her now?’ Ellen said suggestively throwing a look at Y/N hoping Chris would squirm, which he did, ‘I mean look down camera two and tell her, unless she’s nearer than that. Y/N, care to tell us yours?’  
‘Only if Evans does first,’ Y/N said with a smirk as she tilted her head and looked at Chris.  
‘We should have played truth or dare,’ Chris said with a sigh and a laugh.


End file.
